cute_and_cuddlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation
Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation is a 1986 Canadian-American animated fantasy film produced by LBS Communications and Nelvana. The third animated feature from Nelvana, it was directed by Dale Schott, written by Peter Sauder and produced by Nelvana's three founders (Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert and Clive A. Smith). It stars the voices of Alyson Court, Cree Summer, Maxine Miller and Hadley Kay. In the second film based on the Care Bears franchise, a character called The Great Wishing Star (voiced by Chris Wiggins) tells the origins of the Care Bears, and the story of their first Caring Mission. True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse lead the other Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins, as they come to the aid of Christy, a young orphan camper who is tempted by an evil shape-shifting figure named Dark Heart. This is also the first appearance of the Care Bear Cubs, who also had their own line of toys. A New Generation was made over a seven-month period at Nelvana's Toronto facilities, with additional work handled by Taiwan's Wang Film Productions, and involved several crew members who had worked on the original Care Bears Movie. Patricia Cullen served as composer, and Los Angeles musicians Dean and Carol Parks worked on the film's six songs. The Samuel Goldwyn Company, the US distributor for the first film, was originally set to release the sequel, but demands from the film's producers caused the company to give up. The worldwide distribution rights were then acquired by Columbia Pictures. Upon its release in March 1986, A New Generation gained mostly negative critical attention; some of its key elements received comparisons to the German legend Faust and J. M. Barrie's Peter Pan. The film grossed only $8.5 million in North America, about a third of what the previous instalment earned, and over $12 million worldwide. It was released on video in August 1986, and on DVD in April 2003. It was followed by The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland in 1987. Plot Aboard their boat, a yellow bear and a purple horse look after the baby animals known as the Care Bear Cubs and Care Bear Cousin Cubs. On the way, a red sea serpent threatens them—one of the many forms of Dark Heart, an evil spirit. They escape by following a rainbow up to the sky, while the boat transforms into the Cloud Clipper. There, the Great Wishing Star gives the group their "tummy symbols", pictures that indicate each creature's role or specialty. True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse, as the characters are named, become founders of the Kingdom of Caring, a land which comprises Care-a-Lot and the Forest of Feelings. For the Bears' first Caring Mission, True Heart and stowaway Swift Heart Rabbit (one of the Cousins) travel to Earth and visit a summer camp for kids. There, they meet three of its participants: a girl named Christy, and her best friends, the twins John and Dawn. A boastful boy nicknamed the "Camp Champ" always defeats them in competitions, and assigns them to trash duty. Christy is upset at this, so she and her friends decide to run away, only to get lost in the woods. True Heart soon finds John and Dawn, and brings them to the Kingdom of Caring. After they arrive, the children hear a bell toll from the Caring Meter, which tells the Bears how much caring is taking place on Earth. Noble Heart and True Heart tell them to babysit the Cubs, before they leave to search for Dark Heart and Christy. Meanwhile, in the woods, Christy meets Dark Heart (as a human boy) for the first time, and asks him to make her the new Camp Champ. He grants her that wish, telling her she must pay him back with one favor with no questions asked, and walks away while she rejoins her friends. Aware of Dark Heart's potential, True Heart and Noble Heart move the Bear Cubs to Care-a-Lot, and the Cousin Cubs to the Forest of Feelings. Both sets quickly grow up to become the Care Bear Family. Later, while the Bears prepare a party for the Kingdom's founders, Dark Heart enters Care-a-Lot disguised as a repairman so that he can capture the whole Family. A cluster of Star Buddies, assistants to the Bears and Great Wishing Star, drives him off; he then morphs into a raging red cloud. The Bears shoot light at him from their bellies, forming their "Care Bear Stare"; the Cousins also help by using their "Care Cousin Call". Afterward, True Heart and Noble Heart decide to search for him, and leave the Bears to handle missions all by themselves. During their patrol, the Bears and Cousins spot Christy stranded in a canoe within a lake, but before they can rescue her, Dark Heart fires lightning bolts before the team, and captures many of them with his magic bag—the favor he wanted Christy to do all along. The few Family members at hand determine that she has teamed up with him. This prompts Tenderheart Bear to hold a conference at the Hall of Hearts; Friend Bear, Secret Bear and Christy's friends later join them. That night, Dark Heart's influence causes the other children to wreck the camp. The Bears and Cousins search for the Family members, before Dark Heart imprisons them—first in cages, then inside big rubies hanging from a chandelier. Meanwhile, John and Dawn tell Christy of their conviction to rescue the Family from the villain. Feeling guilty, she finally pays him back by admitting what she has done. Despite this, her bargain with Dark Heart is over. True Heart, Noble Heart, John and Dawn enter Dark Heart's lair amid his impending deed; Christy asks him to free the others. While True Heart and Noble Heart enact their Stare, lightning from his cloud strikes Christy, who screams in fear and gets struck and wounded. With little energy left in her, she crashes down the chandelier with a marble.The Family members, finally free from the rubies, help True Heart and Noble Heart out. At the sight of a dead Christy, Dark Heart becomes remorseful for his actions. He asks the Care Bears to bring her back to life, but is disappointed that their kindness is not even enough. So he, the Family, John and Dawn chant "We care!" enough times to bring her back to life. Soon after, the group quickly leaves the cave as it transforms into an outhouse. Dark Heart becomes a real boy, and everyone is overjoyed. After a swim in the lake, the campers say goodbye to the Bears and Cousins; the former Dark Heart promises to be a better person at camp. The film ends with a message from its narrator, the Great Wishing Star, and flashbacks of the Care Bear Family's childhood. Cast * Hadley Kay as Dark Heart/The Boy * Chris Wiggins as Great Wishing Star * Cree Summer as Christy * Alyson Court as Dawn * Michael Fantini as John * Sunny Besen Thrasher as Camp Champ * Maxine Miller as True Heart Bear * Pam Hyatt as Noble Heart Horse * Dan Hennessey as Brave Heart Lion * Billie Mae Richards as Tenderheart Bear * Eva Almos as Friend Bear * Bob Dermer as Grumpy Bear/Good Luck Bear * Patrice Black as Share Bear/Funshine Bear (does not have a speaking role but singing role) * Nonnie Griffin as Harmony Bear * Jim Henshaw as Bright Heart Raccoon * Melleny Brown as Cheer Bear * Janet-Laine Green as Wish Bear * Marla Lukofsky as Playful Heart Monkey (one speaking role) * Gloria Figura as Bedtime Bear (one speaking role) Songs * "Our Beginning" - Carol Parks * "Flying My Colors" - Dean and Carol Parks * "I Care for You" - Stephen Bishop * "Growing Up" - Stephen Bishop * "The Fight Song" - Debbie Allen * "Forever Young" - Carol Parks Trivia * Cree Summer, Sunny Besen Thrasher and Hadley Kay, whom respectively voice Christy, Camp Champ and Dark Heart, also worked in the film's predecessor, The Care Bears Movie. * This movie has been regarded by many parents for the involved frightening themes, including Dark Heart's evil aspects and the infamous Chandelier. * Unlike its predecessor that was reissued on DVD more than once, Sony Home Entertainment will consequently not be reissuing this movie on any home media after the 2003 DVD release, similar to The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland which was never formatted on Region 1 DVD releases at all. Category:Films Category:Care Bears Category:1986 films Category:Films about bears